


Simmering

by autisticaizawashouta



Series: Gender is Hard 'verse [16]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Basically the kids are getting ready for revolution, Community Is Good, Gen, Past Sexual Assault, Protests, Queer Themes, mentions of - Freeform, mentions of bigotry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticaizawashouta/pseuds/autisticaizawashouta
Summary: Logan and Roman's classmates are starting to get things moving. Watch out- there's unrest on the horizon.





	Simmering

**Author's Note:**

> this is the Gender is Hard 'verse, as such, pronouns are as follows: Logan, xe/xir; Roman, they/them; Virgil, they/them; Patton, he/him

"If we're being honest right now, I've never been any teacher's idea of a perfect student but I have never been this much of a problem child," Logan said as xe walked out of the school, side-by-side with Renee and Hollyn.

"Same," Hollyn replied, looking down at the note she was carrying. All three students, and every one of the students who had been in detention with them, was being sent home with some variation of the note. The only reason that Roman, and any other theatre kids, wasn't with them was because Mr. O'Mara had pulled as many strings as possible to get them just in-lunch detention instead of after school detention.

"I'm glad that our parents are on our side," Renee said, crumpling her note into a ball and shoving it into her backpack. "Imagine how hard it must be for kids whose parents care too much about grades, or aren't supportive."

Logan shuddered. "I don't believe in luck... but if it exists, we have well and truly lucked out." They finished the short walk to xir car and got in. Xe was giving Renee and Hollyn rides home, since the school busses had already (obviously) left, and the city busses would take a long time to get them home.

"So we need to start thinking about our next step," Hollyn said as Logan started the engine and pulled out of the parking space. "Like, yeah, this is a good start but we need... something more cohesive, I guess?"

"We could also plan with other kids, too," Renee replied. "Like Christine Riviera? She's pretty popular, especially in the performing arts. Maybe if we could get a few other kids..."

"My brother Vance is on the track team," Hollyn said. "He's been nervous about walking out and stuff, but if the whole varsity track team did it, or at least most of them, then they couldn't punish all of them and risk this year's state title. At least, I think they'd be highly nervous about doing so."

"Wait... Vance? Vance is your brother?" Renee asked, squinting at Hollyn. "Like, high jump Vance?"

Hollyn laughed. "Yeah, high jump Vance. We're twins, before you ask."

"No way, I used to have the hugest crush on him in middle school," Renee replied, and Hollyn raised her eyebrows.

"This is a riveting topic of conversation," Logan deadpanned.

"Oh, hush, Mx. I've-never-had-a-romantic-feeling-in-my-life," Hollyn replied.

Logan rolled xir eyes.

"Anyways, I could see if he'd talk to his teammates. I think some of them would be more than willing to help us," Hollyn continued.

"Oh, yeah," Renee said, thinking. "The really pretty high jump girl, what's-her-name, Mack?"

"Mackenzie?" Hollyn asked, a small amused smile on her face. "AKA my brother's girlfriend? Mackenzie Duff?" Hollyn's smile dropped. "I know where you're going with this."

"I don't," Logan protested.

"Mackenzie, well, you know Mr. Bannock's... reputation?" Hollyn asked, and Logan's stomach dropped.

"Let me guess, she reported him and didn't get believed?" xe replied.

"Right in one," Hollyn replied drily.

"Petition to remove Bannock from existence," Logan said, and Renee barked a joyless laugh.

"I wish," she said.

Soon enough, they arrived at Hollyn's house, and she got out of the backseat. She waved back at Logan and Renee as she walked up her driveway, and they waved back at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Renee said, reaching over to hug Logan. Xe hugged back, awkwardly, because hugging over the center console could be incredibly awkward and xe was just an awkward hugger in general.

"See you tomorrow," xe said, and waited to drive off until she was safely inside her apartment.

Xir dad was already home when xe got there, and he looked up from his tablet as Logan entered the house.

"How was your detention?" he asked, and Logan groaned.

"The more I learn about this school, the worse its problems seem to get," xe replied. Evan frowned.

"Well, for example, today I learned that my friend's brother's girlfriend has most likely been assaulted by one of the track coaches, which is particularly horrible since she's on the track team, and she tried to report him and got brushed off, so that was fun to learn. I also watched the Italian exchange student punch a transphobe in the face, which was slightly more enjoyable," Logan replied.

Evan cringed. "I don't have the words."

"The only words I have are what the fuck," Logan said, and Evan nodded.

"Those are some pretty good words," he agreed.

Logan started heading to xir room and then stopped cold, remembering the note in xir folder.

"Oh, by the way," xe said, taking off xir backpack and setting it down so xe could pull out xir folder, "the school sent something for you."

"Oh goody," Evan deadpanned. "I'm so excited."

Logan handed him the note and then went to xir room, taking xir backpack with xir.

That evening, after dinner, xe got a peculiar notification. Hollyn had sent xir a link to a Discord server, so xe opened it. It was named "Generation Rebellion" which, okay. Whatever.

_**hollyn peters not peter hollens:** Hey! Who's this? I sent the link to multiple people lol_

_**logically-analytical:** Logan._

_**Hijinks:** WHAT_

_are you the same logically-analytical as on tumblr_

_**logically-analytical:**...Yes?_

_**Hijinks:** no way you're one of my favorite blogs._

_**logically-analytical:** Uh thanks_

_**hollyn peters not peter hollens:** That's Vance btw_

_**kiltner:** I'm Mackenzie :) I'm Vance's girlfriend, you can call me Zia!_

_**The Magic Color:** And this is Renee!_

_**hollyn peters not peter hollens:** So Logan do you think you could send the join link to any other people who might be interested in helping us plan this rebellion?_

_**logically-analytical:** So you mean Christine and Roman?_

_**hollyn peters not peter hollens:** :)_

Logan sent the invite link to Roman and asked them to forward the link to Christine. A few moments later, and Roman was joining the server.

_**Theatre Gay:** I am here! Tis I, Roman!_

_**logically-analytical:** You are so fucking extra_

_**Theatre Gay:** You love me :P_

_**logically-analytical:** I think you're overestimating the levels of my affection for you_

_**Hijinks:**...well, hey! welcome to Generation Rebellion!_

_**Theatre Gay:** Good to be here! I sent the link to Christine, as asked, and is it alright if I also send it to a couple of our friends?_

_**hollyn peters not peter hollens:** Which ones?_

_**Theatre Gay:** Katy Callahan and Elliott Stokes? And maybe Reilly O'Mara and Matt Duran_

_**kiltner:** Sure! Elliott's super cool, they're in my math and history classes!_

_**The Magic Color:** Isn't Reilly Mr. O'Mara's son?_

_**Theatre Gay:** Yes he is_

_**The Magic Color:** Oh okay cool. Mr. O'Mara is cool._

_**kiltner:** Out of curiosity, is Elliott related to Artemisia Stokes?_

_**Theatre Gay:** You can ask them when they get on_

Random chatter continued for a while. Christine, Katy, and Matt joined, and Hollyn added a couple channels to help organize things.

Eventually, Elliott and Reilly had both joined.

_**kiltner:** Hey Elliott I apologize if it's too invasive a question, but are you related to Artemisia Stokes?_

_**longcoat stokes:** not an invasive question. and yeah she's my mom_

_**kiltner:** Super cool! I love her art!_

_**longcoat stokes:** cool :) i'll let her know i know one of her fans_

_**hollyn peters not peter hollens:** Well anyway if we could get on track... How do we get this protest more organized with a better point?_

_**Theatre Gay:** A manifesto!_

_**Ace Emotions:** They have a point._

_**longcoat stokes:** yeah, what exactly are we hoping to accomplish with this?_

_**logically-analytical:** Well, hopefully, better teachers. Although that is a superficial look at things. We should look at the root of the problem. Why are our teachers so shitty?_

_**reilly-o-m:** Well teachers don't get paid enough, so I know there's lots of teachers going to places where there's higher pay or, just, not being teachers. So schools have to hire sub-par teachers._

_**logically-analytical:** Both my parents are teachers, and that is a big issue. They also don't get enough budget for classroom supplies. My father has to pay for reading books and art supplies out of his own pocket, most of the time._

_**longcoat stokes:** yeah our dad talks about that too. he really doesn't get paid enough._

_**Hijinks:** If they don't want to spend money for school supplies then where the fuck do Republicans think the money to give teachers guns is going to come from_

_**kiltner:** Foul! Off-topic. Please remain on-topic :)_

_**Hijinks:**...sorry, Zia._

_**Theatre Mom:** I'd also like a less bigoted school staff._

_**Theatre Gay:** I think I would actually die of shock if administration wasn't bigoted_

_**Theatre Mom:** You and me both._

_**kiltner:** So, less bigoted administration. That's point one._

_**Goddess Katy:** It would sure be nice if there could be a crackdown on bigotry in the student body :)_

_**kiltner:** School staff to actively work to stifle bigotry in the student body, there's point two. Goes hand in hand with point one._

_**logically-analytical:** Removal of Bannock, and any other teachers accused of sexual assault ie Mr. Anderson. And actively bigoted teachers, like Miss Schmidt._

_**kiltner:** okay, that's point three._

Conversation continued in that theme for about half an hour, and then work on hashing out a more concise list of points began.

_**The Magic Color:** Should we maybe have a website, too?_

_**logically-analytical:** I could try my hand at making one. It shouldn't be too hard._

_**Theatre Gay:** Logan_

_Logan, rlly_

_**logically-analytical:** What?_

_**Theatre Gay:** We know someone who would most likely be quite happy to help us out._

_**logically-analytical:** Who?_

_**Goddess Katy:** yeah the people want to know_

_**Theatre Gay:** Have you seen V's website? They made it themself, you know._

_**logically-analytical:** oh?_

_OH!_

_Yeah uh we can ask them._

_**Ace Emotions:** I am lost. Who is this V you are speaking of?_

_**Theatre Gay:** Uh. Our friend._

_**logically-analytical:** Formerly fall-out-anxiety, recently changed their tumblr url to panic-at-the-everywhere, you probably haven't heard of them_

_**Hijinks:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVEN'T HEARD OF THEM_

_Anxiety's writing is literally the fucking best_

_Wait_

_You're telling me you know them?_

_**hollyn peters not peter hollens:** oh my god my brother is a fanboy_

_**kiltner:** who knew, right? ;)_

_**Theatre Gay:** Yes, we know them, my url is divine-romance, and before you ask, yes we know doubledogdadjoke aka Patton too._

_**hollyn peters not peter hollens:** He just screamed. I could hear my brother's scream. I think you broke him._

_**logically-analytical:** Wow, it is a strange and slightly unpleasant feeling to realize that we actually have... fans._

_**hollyn peters not peter hollens:** I think Vance is having some trouble coming to terms with the fact that your real people and his big sister is friends with one of you irl._

_**Theatre Gay:** I'm not your friend? :,(_

_**hollyn peters not peter hollens:** YES YOU ARE_

_**Hijinks:** YOU ARE ONLY NINE MINUTES OLDER THAN ME_

_**hollyn peters not peter hollens:** Still older :D_

Logan rolled their eyes and turned away from their computer for a moment to pull up their text conversation with Virgil. Xe quite frankly didn't understand sibling rivalries that well. While they were arguing was as good a time as any to broach the topic of websites with Virgil.

A couple minutes and some manifesto-refining later, Virgil finally replied.

_Virgil, 20:32_

_if you weren't my friend i'd tell you to pay me but you're cool and also this is a cause i can totally get behind so sure_

_let's stick it to the Man_

Logan sent them a thank-you, and turned back to Discord.

_**logically-analytical:** V agreed to do our website._

_**Hijinks:** Fucking sweet!_

_**kiltner:** So we're going to need to come up with an idea of what we want them to make for it, too._

Eventually, they had to slow down, sign off, and go to sleep, although it seemed like Christine, Zia, and Vance were staying up to keep talking. Logan had thankfully been smart about xir homework and had managed to finish most of it during xir 'free period' that day. Xe'd be able to finish it during breaks in other classes the next day.

 

The next morning, Logan picked up Roman and Renee and they walked into school at Logan's usual early time. Elliott and Reilly were waiting in the main foyer, outside the office, where they were being surreptitiously glared at by one of the vice principals in between conversations.

"Hey guys," Elliott said. "Our dad's classroom is unlocked. Christine, Katy, Matt, and Hollyn are already there. Zia and Vance have their morning runs to do, but they'll join us when they're done."

"Well, what are we waiting for!" Roman declared. "Let us be on our way!" Elliott and Reilly shared similar expressions of fond amusement while Logan rolled xir eyes at Roman.

The four who were already in Mr. O'Mara's room had shoved some desks together on one side of the classroom. Matt had his laptop out and his long brown hair tied back. Logan sat down next to him and pulled out xir own laptop.

"Well, Zia and Vance are still busy but that doesn't mean we can't get going," Christine said, standing up. She had curled her hair and was wearing matching emerald green lipgloss.

"I asked V and they said they'd have a draft of the website ready to go for us to look over by this evening," Logan said, and Matt raised his eyebrows.

"Wow. They must either work fast, or have a lot of time on their hands," he said.

"Both, I think," Logan replied.

"Well, I talked a bit with Vance and Zia on the way here, and they both think it might be a good idea to add some more students to the Discord- mostly as a way to run things by them? Like, here's our ideas for the manifesto, here's what the website looks like, what do you think, that kind of thing," Hollyn said.

"We could keep a special role for the organizers," Katy murmured. "I like the idea!"

"Yeah, we could definitely do that," Christine agreed. "All in favor say aye?"

The whole group said aye as Mr. O'Mara walked in.

"Wow," he laughed. "Are you running a democracy out of my classroom?"

"Well I sure hope we're democratic," Christine replied. "There wouldn't be much point to it if it wasn't by the people, for the people."

"So in short, yes we are, this is the capitol city of our new democratic nation, sorry Mr. O'Mara but we're seizing the means of education," Katy said.

"Radicals," Mr. O'Mara said, turning to face Reilly and Elliott with a smile. "You're falling in with radicals."

Reilly shrugged. "What else did you expect, having the mom we have?"

Mr. O'Mara's smile turned bittersweet. "Yeah. Well, I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors," he said.

"Thanks, Drama Dad," Roman said, giving him a casual salute. Mr. O'Mara gave them a casual salute back as he sat down at his desk.

"Okay, so," Hollyn said, looking up from her phone. "I set up the roles so we can start inviting people. Vance and Zia can find people on the track team who would want to join."

"Well, between all of us," Christine said, gesturing to herself, Katy, Matt, and Roman, "we should have the entire performing arts department."

"There are some people in FBLA who aren't awful bigots," Matt said. "I can talk to them, and the robotics kids."

"Alright, we can focus on that for today," Christine said. "Anyone else have anything to add?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Then I suppose we can consider this meeting adjourned," she said. Renee laughed.

"You make us sound so official," she said.

"Well," Katy said, shrugging. "Who says we're not? We're GenReb!" She fist-pumped for emphasis.

"Let it be known I do not like the name," Logan said.

"Too bad, you're outvoted," Matt replied.

"Who says xe is?" Renee asked. "I'm sure we could come up with a better shorthand than that."

"How about Genner," Katy said.

"That sounds like we're talking about Caitlyn or Kylie Jenner and I don't like either of them," Christine replied.

"So that's a no on that," Katy muttered, crossing out something in her notebook.

 

Later, during lunch, Logan was walking towards the lunchroom when xe noticed Fiore sitting by herself in a hallway.

"She's just a person," xe muttered. "You've talked to plenty of people."

Xe walked over to her. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

She looked up. "Oh, no, go ahead!" She had blue eyes, xe noticed, before xe broke eye contact.

"Thank you," xe replied. "I just wanted to tell you that it is, appreciated, that you stood up for Christine yesterday, even though you got in trouble."

"Oh! Thank you," Fiore replied, smiling. "It was awful, the things that bitch was saying about her."

Logan raised xir eyebrows. "Yeah. Yeah, they were. Anyways, my name is Logan, er, I use xe/xir pronouns."

Fiore had a quizzical expression on her face. "Fiore, and, uh, she/her? I mean no offense, but how do you use... xe/xir? I have never heard those pronouns before."

"They're called neopronouns," Logan said, "which means that they're pronouns coined recently by non-binary people, mostly because they felt none of the available pronoun options fit. And you'd use xe/xir like you'd use she/her... xe went to xir car, that's xir backpack, xe did that xirself, et cetera..."

"Oh!" Fiore said. "That's neat!"

Logan blushed. "Er, thanks."

"So, I've been here for a while... Is transphobia really as common as it seems?" Fiore was looking at Logan, an unreadable expression in her eyes. Logan fiddled with some of xir papers.

"Well," xe said, "it really depends? Some places are worse than others. It's worse here because we're in a rural, mostly-Republican area and our school has a mix of wealthy, privileged white kids, middle-class kids, and poor kids, along with a lot of very out-and-loud LGBTQ kids, our school is the one where most of the disabled kids go to school, and we have more non-white students than any of the other schools in the county so... it really depends on the area."

"Oh," Fiore said. "I was wondering, well, because my brother is trans. And... I'm sad for him, to know that it's as bad for him as it seems."

Logan cringed. "Oh, well, it's not all bad, there are some very big upsides to being out especially in finding community. It's amazing the kinds of connections you can make around people who are like you, connections I never would have made if I hadn't ever come out."

Fiore twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "Well, community is good!"

Logan smiled and nodded. "Yeah, community is good."

That night, Discord chat active, Roman sleeping on the floor of xir room, Logan thought back to the conversation with Fiore.

Yeah, community was pretty great. And you know what, with xir friends and community around xir, taking on the American education system didn't seem so terrifying.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it! if you did, leave a kudos, and if you feel like it, let me know what you thought! i love hearing from my readers! and if you have any theories about what might happen next or what i have planned, i love to hear them! even though i can neither confirm nor deny them lol i love seeing what you think might happen. it also helps me figure out if i'm dropping enough hints or too many or what lol  
> anyways, happy trails!  
> with love,  
> Kestrel Daniel  
> (they/them, he/him, zie/zir)  
> (ps: there's an ask blog for this 'verse, @gender-is-hard-asks, and you can also bug me on my main blog, @bird-based-anarchy)


End file.
